


Night with the Nulls

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Manhandling, NJ gets to have fun with the nulls, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, gentle biting, prudii specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Anomaly introduces NJ to the Nulls, Prudii takes the time to claim him for his own.





	Night with the Nulls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Okay. So, this is a very loose sequel to Jesse's fic [A Night Out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304507) I think this is the longest smut I have ever written. It is also my first time posting smut of one of my OCs with a canon character. I hope you enjoy <3  
> Huge thank you to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who has been the most supportive throughout this <3  
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse.

“Ooh, Anomaly, who’s the friend you brought with you?” Mereel asked with a teasing lilt.

“This is NJ. I told you about him last time.” Anomaly introduced him with a reassuring hand at the small of his back.

“He’s a pretty little thing isn’t he.”

“I think he’s even smaller than Anomaly is.”

NJ could feel his cheeks flush at the attention. He was used to blending into the background, not being the center of attention, especially not in front of people with the intensity of the Nulls. But Anomaly had asked if he wanted to meet them, and there was no way he was going to turn that offer down. Not after Anomaly had described the previous experiences he had with them. 

One of the Nulls, with short curls and a pretty smile asked, “Is this ‘one of the smartest mechanics you ever met’?” 

It was Anomaly’s turn to blush, “Yes, Prudii. He is.”

NJ smiled and kissed Anomaly’s cheek, they both could get into conversations about mechanics that would last  _ hours _ . 

Prudii reached out to NJ, “I think I’m gonna take you with me.” 

“Why do you get him all to yourself.” The one with the sharp teeth asked.

“Because I’m the best mechanic, and we don’t want to overwhelm An’ika’s friend his first time with us, now do we?” Prudii aimed the last part towards NJ.

He shook his head as he reached out to Prudii’s outstretched hand. His hand was dwarfed by Prudii’s, but was still gentle as he brought him close, “What do ya say? Want me to take care of you?”

NJ bit his lip briefly, like he was trying to decide, but in all honesty, he made up his mind as soon as he walked in the door, “Yes, please. I think I’d love that.” 

There were a few noises of disappointment from some of the other Nulls, but Anomaly quickly assured them that he would still be available for them to play with. He briefly checked in with NJ before heading over with them to the other side of the room, “You gonna be okay, Angel?”

NJ glanced at Prudii’s big stature and gentle smile, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Anomaly looked at Prudii over NJ’s shoulder, “Take good care of him, he deserves it.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of doing anything less.” Prudii ran his hand up NJ’s arm, sending a shiver up his spine. 

“I won’t be far away.” Anomaly kissed NJ’s cheek before heading to the other side of the room, where he heard the rest of the Nulls start to make a fuss over him. NJ watched him cross the room until he felt pressure under his chin and gently turned his face back, “You won’t need to worry about him, he’s in good company.” 

NJ looked up at Prudii through his lashes, knowing full well the effect it could have, “As good company as I’m in?”

Prudii chuckled, “Oh you are  _ definitely _ Anomaly’s friend, aren’t you? How about I tell you exactly what you will get in my company, and you can tell me if you still want it, okay?” 

NJ was pretty sure that was Prudii’s way of a casual check in. He honestly appreciated it, even if he was  _ absolutely _ ready for whatever he was willing to give him. NJ nodded as much as he could with his chin still being held by the bigger clone. 

Prudii  _ purred _ , “Excellent. What I’m gonna do first, is get this body suit off of you, and take a real good look at you. Then I’m gonna take my time and open you up real good. I told Anomaly I would take care of you, and I’m not gonna let you get hurt, because after that I’m gonna sit you in my lap and fuck you deep. You can come as many times as you like, but you aren’t getting off my cock until you are so full of me you can’t feel anything else. How does that sound?”

NJ visibly shivered, feeling heat pool in his belly, “That sounds  _ perfect _ .”

Prudii, pleased with his answer, smiled and led NJ to a large chair in the corner, shucking off his blacks and placing them aside. He sat down facing NJ, “You’re turn, darling.” 

NJ couldn’t help but steal a look as he stepped close, unzipping his blacks. And with what he saw, he was  _ very _ excited to get started.  

“Ohh, what is this? You are just full of surprises aren’t you?” Prudii leaned in close to look as NJ’s extensive geometric tattoos.

NJ smirked, “You haven’t even seen the best one.” He turned to pull down his blacks, revealing the bright white wings covering the entirety of his back. Prudii’s appreciative gasp told NJ it was well received.

“I am glad I claimed you to myself.” He gently pulled NJ closer and ran gently ran his hands over NJ’s shoulders and down his back, brushing his hair to the side to leave a kiss between his shoulder blades, “ _ Very _ glad.” 

NJ’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned back into Prudii’s touch, who turn NJ around, hands stopping on where his blacks rested at his waist “May I?” 

“Please.” NJ was already so eager for more. 

Prudii pulled off and placed aside NJ’s blacks, running his hands all the way up his legs, and thighs, up and over his hips and his sides. NJ made a soft surprised sound that morphed into a whine as Prudii suddenly lifted him into his lap. 

Prudii chuckled, “You like being manhandled, darling?” 

NJ could feel the flush rising up his neck, and couldn’t care less, “ _ Yes _ .” 

Prudii pulled him closer with one hand and gently cupped NJ’s cheek with the other, pausing for just a moment before kissing him deeply. 

NJ responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Prudii’s shoulders, tangling his hand in the short hairs at his neck. NJ knew he made the right choice at Prudii’s growl and the way he tightened his grasp around his waist, pulling flush against him. 

Prudii moved the hand that had been at NJ’s cheek to the side table kissing nonstop and without releasing the grip around his waist. NJ shivered at the click of the bottle of lube being opened, and moaned softly when Prudii pushed in his first finger. 

Prudii mouthed at NJ’s neck as he continued to open him up, making him gasp as he scraped his teeth along his skin. Prudii was true to his word and took his time getting NJ ready for him, and if what NJ could feel against his thigh was accurate, he would need every ounce of prep Prudii could give him. 

By the time Prudii finally deemed him ready, NJ was so hard he  _ ached _ . “Ready, darling?”

“Yes,  _ please _ .” 

Prudii turned NJ around just as easily as before, NJ couldn’t hold back the moan even if he tried. Prudii slicked up his cock and took his time pressing NJ down onto his cock. NJ was impressed with the amount of control Prudii had while he was so obviously worked up. But then Prudii bottomed out and NJ lost all ability to think. NJ’s hand went to his belly, he could swear he could feel Prudii all the way through. 

Prudii’s hand covered his own and applied a little pressure, “Gods, you’re small enough that you can feel me from both sides, can’t you?” 

NJ nodded, felt breathless, he had never been so  _ full _ before. 

Then Prudii rolled his hips.

NJ gasped, seeing stars, feeling Prudii in places he had never felt before. And it was  _ incredible _ . He leaned back against Prudii’s broad chest, wanting to get as close, and deep as possible. Prudii tightened his hand over his stomach and placed the other in the middle of NJ’s chest, just shy of his throat. 

Prudii tucked his head and nuzzled below NJ’s ear breath brushing against his skin, “You feel so  _ good _ . So  _ tight _ around me.”

Prudii held tight as he rolled his hips again, NJ felt his stomach bulge under his hand. NJ  _ keened _ between his panting breaths. 

“Prudii,  _ please _ .” NJ wasn’t even sure what he was begging for he just knew he needed  _ more _ . 

Prudii quickly picked up his pace, pressure relentless within and without him. He bit down on NJ’s shoulder and NJ could  _ feel _ him come. NJ shouted wordlessly as he followed Prudii over the edge, coming untouched. 

NJ became aware to Prudii gently rubbing his belly and leaving a trail of kisses along his shoulder. NJ hadn’t even been aware of whiting out.

“It’s no wonder Anomaly called you angel, because you are absolutely  _ divine _ .” NJ could feel the happy rumble in Prudii’s chest. Before NJ even had a chance to reply they both heard Anomaly moan loudly from across the room. Prudii hummed, “What do you say we go see what they are up to? I think you know as well as I do how much Anomaly loves an audience.” 

NJ giggled, “I think I’d like that.” NJ paused, “You’ll stay with me, right?” 

“Of course, darling. I claimed you for tonight, and I’m not letting you go.” To prove his point, he stood up, easily lifting NJ into his arms to carry him to watch the others wreck Anomaly.  
  
NJ smiled as he tucked his face against Prudii’s chest. Yes, he was _very_ glad he said yes to a night with the Nulls. 


End file.
